Morning Breeze
by TheDude135
Summary: A one-shot told from Zuko's POV, a little snippet to put up till I get the next chapter of my main story up.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Avatar

A/N: I was jut sitting listening to Bob Dylan for some reason and decided to write this, tell me what ya think.

* * *

The morning breeze has always calmed me, so full of life and energy. It lifts me, uncle always told me I rose to its cool hands. I now know that I don't only rise to its touch, but I follow it's every command. Aang is my morning wind, my calming breeze, and my commanding draft. He always will be, and tonight I will tell him, I will tell him below the fire blossom tree in the park next to where they are hosting the festival. Tonight my life will change, for better or worse.

The festival in question is to celebrate my uncle's birthday. Uncle would however say it was to gather tea growers and makers to celebrate the importance of the liquid. This is only the second year that we have celebrated the holiday and all the nations actually gathered to celebrate, partly due to uncle's gifts and contributions to charitable organizations in charge of repairing destroyed villages. Another part due to the fact the fire nation at large has done everything they could to fix their mistakes, working all over the nation's to repair the damages done. I however would think it is mostly because of the airbender that has captured my heart, if he had not shown such compassion to the fire nation and me then the world would still despise us no matter our attempts to help.

"Uncle are you ready to make your appearance to the public yet?" I query as I knock upon his door. The door opens to reveal the man of honor, dressed in his modest robes he wears to his work at the tea shop. "You could have dressed up you know?"

"But nephew I am not a man to show off, and as I have told you before the tea is the guest of honor not I." he laughs and we start to walk down the hallways of the apartment complex above the store he manages.

"Uncle, you've made enough money to buy yourself a good house to live at. Why is it you choose to stay in such modest housing?" it is something I have always wondered, surely even the most generous man wishes riches of his own, doesn't he?

"I could buy myself a large estate that is true, but I don't stay just out of modesty. You see I do not wish for a large home, or many treasures. I have gotten one of the best treasures I have ever wanted, and that is to see the world change for the good." He smiles as we exit to the streets and make our way through the crowded alleys. "I'm sure you've learned that money and fame don't make everyone happy." He mentions off handedly as we pass by an earthbender vendor selling some drinks, all of which containing tea and alcohol.

"About that." I start and he turns to me with a knowing grin.

"Who is the lucky lady firelord Zuko?" he asks happily, people pass by on all sides of us and I lean in close so he can hear my low whisper.

"It's a man." His facial expression changes to one of pure surprise and a blush forms upon his cheeks.

"My mistake, I would have never of guessed that you… were well…" he can obviously tell I am uncomfortable by the situation and he spares saying anything further about it aloud. "How about I leave you to find your friend then, I also have friends to converse with." I bow to the man I consider my father and go to find the avatar, not too hard since I told him to meet me at the old tree. "Nephew I am proud of you." I hear him say to me before he disappears into the large crowd of people.

I make my way desperately through the crowded streets to the almost barren garden landscape. It was really Katara's idea to plant the greenery; she wanted to build it to honor all that were lost to the war, and to celebrate many years of peace. She said cemeteries were too gloomy to honor the new ideas of peace, we still built a rather large burial ground for the dead but she wanted to out weigh the depressing setting with this park. In all honesty I envy her mind, how thoughtful she can be.

She left Aang shortly after the war; she claimed it was due to the fact of how if the avatar was to make enemies his family would be the target. From what Aang told me, it was because he had grown distant from her, it pained him but he said he knows it's for the best.

As I walk over to the blazing red tree I see the boy of my fantasies, leaning against the smooth dark bark. Dressed in a red and deep burgundy robe, whenever he stayed somewhere he always bought clothing from that nation. I suppose he likes to show his support of his residence. His eyes glowed with an orange that was cast off from the nearby crowd and when he noticed me his features lit up further with his warm and smooth smile. "Zuko!" he exclaims waving his hand over his head. I chuckle a bit; as if I couldn't notice him he's the one person I think about daily, I could pick him out in the most crowded room in an instant. "What do you want to do first?" he asks as I approach him, nervousness is now building in my chest as I look him over again.

"Could we talk first?" I mutter dryly, his features don't change from they're usual boyish charming smile.

"Yeah no problem." I scratch the back of my neck and look up to the flowers in the tree; they bloom with a vibrant orange bordered by a deep red along the edges. I pluck a blossom off a branch and bring it down cradle it gently in my touch.

"Aang, I would like to…" I trail off as I center my gaze upon the foliage in my palm. Somehow he seems to read the emotions within me for he leans close and grabs the flower from my hand.

"Just come out and say it already, 'I love you'." I blush heavily as he makes the statement. I try to respond but my words get caught in my throat and all that I manage to do is make a strange high pitched sound. He giggles and grabs my wrists gently, holding the stem of the bloom between his forefinger and middle. "I won't give you my reply till you do."

I sweat and wet my dry throat before softly saying. "Aang, I love you more then anything or anyone else in the world." that sounded so stupid and corny, I wish I wasn't so cliché.

"I love you too." He whispers to me resting his head on my chest, I wrap my arms around him and we stand below that tree for many minutes without disruption.

The rest of the night I spent with the teenage hero, we visited many vendors and I bought him a few gifts. A rare tea that can only be found around the old air temples, a card game you could play by yourself or with others and a small figurine of Appa apparently the flying bison had become quite popular among the youth.

When we finally retired we returned to the castle, I gave the servants the next four days off. I mainly felt that the staff had more then deserved the break; secretly a small part of me wanted the privacy for other matters. Matters that my lover and I took advantage of. The night was one that I know I won't ever forget, not only did I acquire the one most important treasure to me but I lost my virginity that night to that precious jewel.

When I felt a smooth gesture against my cheek I awoke to see the naked frame of the airbender as he lay in bed next to me, sleeping sound. I looked over to the open window to see the curtain blowing in the gentle morning breeze. My attention is then caught by the vibrant color upon my dark nightstand, the fire blossom. I then turn to the sleeping male next to me and cradle him close allowing myself to return to sleep. "I love you, my morning breeze." I whisper kissing the crown of his head.


End file.
